O Último Desejo
by Andyneves
Summary: "Não importa o quão longo é o caminho, o que importa é que o façamos bem. Podemos cair mas iremos sempre levantar-nos." – Nell


Como já é normal, a equipa NCIS faz sempre um jantar de Ano Novo e é óbvio que este ano não é excepção.

Era dia 29 de Dezembro, domingo, quando todos receberam uma mensagem de Hetty a convidá-los para jantar em sua casa no dia da passagem de ano.

Callen acordou às 9 horas com o som do telemóvel.

"Jantar de passagem de ano em minha casa. Não se esqueçam de trazer alegria e boa disposição!" – leu Callen baixinho.

Levantou-se e, em pijama, foi até à sala, onde já lá estava Nell também a ler a mensagem.

"Também a recebeste?" – perguntou Callen.

"Sim. Parece que vamos, finalmente, conhece a casa de Hetty." – disse Nell a rir-se.

"Pois, parece que sim." – disse Callen sorrindo.

"Bem, vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?" – sugeriu Nell.

"Vamos lá!" – exclamou Callen dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

* Provavelmente, estarão vocês a perguntar: "Como que raio é que Nell está com o Callen na mesma casa?" ou então :" Se calhar eles já namoram e a autora não deixou 'marcas' de que tal possa estar a acontecer." É óbvio que algumas pessoas irão pensar: "Mas é uma fic Nallen, por isso não necessitamos de fazer essas perguntas." Tudo bem mas, tal como me aconteceu a mim enquanto escrevia, há pessoas que se questionarão. Mas bem voltemos ao que interessa.

Bem 1º Callen só se encontra na mesma casa que Nell (nomeadamente na dela), porque estava com uns problemas na canalização de sua casa, o que implicaria obras e Nell ofereceu-se para o ter como companheiro em casa por uns tempos; 2º e é óbvio que não vos vou mentir, com a mudança de Callen ambos tinham vindo a ficar mais próximos. *

Ambos estavam super à vontade na partilha da casa e , por vezes (que era maior parte do tempo) "brincavam" como se fossem crianças, ou mesmo irmãos, principalmente a pregarem partidas um ao outro.

Diversão era o que não faltava em casa de Nell.

Era do almoço e ambos estavam sentados no sofá a ver TV ainda de pijama, pois estavam de férias.

Callen estranhou isso porque nunca tinha ficado em casa, no sofá em pijama a relaxar num dia de férias. Ele ia sempre correr ou dar uma volta à praia, mas desta vez deixou-se ficar em casa com Nell a desfrutar das suas férias sem fazer nada, por assim dizer.

"Bem, eu já estou a ficar com fome. Vou fazer o almoço." – disse Callen.

"Na, na, na. Tu vais ficar quietinho que eu faço o almoço." – ordenou Nell. empurrando-o pelo peito para o sofá.

"Ok! A rainha manda!" – disse Callen rindo.

"Hu, hu." – Nell ria-se

Passados 40 minutos já um cheirinho agradável preenchia a cozinha e a sala.

Callen sorrateiramente desligou a TV e dirigiu-se para a cozinha onde Nell estava a cozinhar. Colocou-se por trás dela a apreciar o aroma do almoço.

"Cheira bem!" – disse com o queixo no ombro de Nell. "O que…" Antes que ele pudesse acabar o que ia dizer, Nell bateu-lhe com a colher de pau no nariz, fazendo com que ele ficasse com molho no nariz e na camisola.

"A sério?" – disse Callen rindo-se e apontando para a camisola cabeada de pijama que tinha vestida. Nell não conseguia parar de rir.

"Pensei que não caísse, agente Callen." – Nell continuava a rir-se.

"Tem piada?" – perguntou Callen rindo-se e com um olhar matreiro.

"Por caso até tem!" – respondeu Nell provocando-o.

"Ai é?! Ok! Só lhe digo senhorita Jones analista de inteligência que não sou responsável pelo que possa acontecer a seguir." – disse Callen frisando o "senhorita Jones analista de inteligência".

"Como assim?" – perguntou Nell confusa.

Foi a vez de Callen lhe bater com a colher no nariz e na "luta" de Nell para se ver livre dele ambos caíram. Callen impediu que Nell se aleija-se nas costas, virando-se. Nell caiu em cima de Callen e ambos estavam a milímetros um do outro mas tudo o que conseguiram fazer foi rir.

Nell levantou-se, limpou-se e foi continuar a cozinhar enquanto Callen foi mudar de camisola.

No caminho para o quarto ele tirou a camisola suja e Nell não conseguiu resistir e observou-o. Foi a 1ª vez que Nell o tinha visto sem camisola.

"Caraças!" – disse Nell depois de se ter queimado na panela.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" – perguntou Callen preocupado enquanto corria para a cozinha com a camisola limpa na mão.

"Não, eu é que me queimei."

"Deixa ver isso. Não é grave mas coloca a mão em água fria para não ficares com a pele queimada." – disse Callen enquanto colocava água num recipiente.

"Obrigada. És muito querido." – disse Nell com uma mão no peito de Callen. Nell era uma mulher despachada e não precisava de nenhum homem a tomar conta dela, mas Nell não se conseguia conter com aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam uma janela com vista para o céu. Callen era diferente...atencioso.

"Ora essa, só estou a ajudar uma amiga." – disse sorrindo. Nell sorriu também. "Bem vou pôr a mesa para podermos almoçar."

"Ok. Não te esqueças da camisola." – disse sorrindo. Nell não pôde deixar de reparar no corpo de Callen. Notava-se perfeitamente os resultados da sua actividade física.

"Oh desculpa! Não era minha intenção!" – desculpou-se Callen enquanto se vestia.

"Não faz mal. Está tudo bem."

Já à mesa…

"Então porque é que te queimaste?" – perguntou Callen.

"Por nada,…distraí-me." – disse Nell sorrindo.

"Ok." – assentiu Callen sabendo perfeitamente a que se devia a distracção. "Está óptima…a massa à bolonhesa."

"Gostas? É a minha especialidade."

"Eu julguei que a tua especialidade fosse…bem cala-te boca."

"Fosse o quê?" – perguntou Nell curiosa.

"Nada. Acho que não é conveniente dizer isto agora. Talvez um dia te diga."

"Ok e eu quero ouvir. Só espero é que não seja nada de mal." – disse Nell sorrindo.

"Não, não é podes ficar descansada." – Callen retribui o sorriso.

Quando acabaram de comer estiveram ambos a lavar a loiça. Depois foram para o sofá ver um filme.

Quando o filme acabou…

"Queres ir dar uma volta?" – perguntou Callen.

"Por mim pode ser. Aonde vamos?"

"Sei lá, à praia dar um passeio. Podemos lanchar por lá e assim."

"Ok eu alinho." – disse Nell a sorrir.

"Então vamos vestir-nos!" – ordenou Callen.

Como estava mais frio, Callen vestiu um casaco de lã.

"Vamos?" – disse Nell.

"Claro, mas vais só assim? Está frio."

"Não te preocupes, este casaco é quente."

"Ok, tu é que sabes. Vamos lá."

Callen foi a conduzir e Nell reparou no quão sexy ele parecia a conduzir.

"Bem , já chegamos." – disse Callen e ambos saíram do carro.

"Vê se me apanhas?" – disse Callen começando a correr.

"Ah? Callen espera!"

Finalmente Nell alcançou-o.

"Ok,…para que…foi isto?" – perguntou Nell cansada.

"Nada, está frio. Assim dá para aquecer." – disse Callen a rir-se.

"Ah,…ah…ah que piada." – disse Nell dando-lhe um murro no braço. "Ai meu Deus! Tu mataste-me!"

"És assim tão fraquinha?" – perguntou Callen com um tom de gozo.

"Eu nem respondo porque não vale a pena." – disse Nell rindo-se

"Vamos lanchar?" – perguntou Callen.

"Por mim pode ser."

"Temos é que andar um bocadinho até à confeitaria."

"Oh nãaaaaoooo!" – disse Nell. "Já estou cansada o suficiente."

"Queres que te leve às cavalitas?" – perguntou Callen a rir-se.

"Não sejas parvo!" – Nell empurrou-o.

"Pronto ok, não digo mais nada." – disse Callen rendendo-se.

Depois de lancharem…

"Anda. Quero-te mostrar uma coisa." – disse Callen.

"O que é?"

"Para além de fraquinha também és curiosa?"- disse Callen espantado e a rir-se mas a afastar-se de Nell para prevenir ser empurrado.

"És mesmo engraçadinho, não és?"

"Já me têm dito que sim." – Callen riu.

Quando chegaram ao carro…

"Então, já vamos embora?" – perguntou Nell.

"Próximo defeito…impaciente. Eu acho que não me apaixonava por uma mulher assim." – disse Callen

"Claro, claro."

Ambos se encostaram na frente do carro e observaram o mais bonito pôr-do-sol que alguma vez haviam visto.

Nell ficou fascinada quando viu aquele pôr-do-sol. Era magnífico. Parece que tudo mudou neste curto espaço de tempo.

Callen, sem pensar, entrelaçou os seus dedos nos de Nell. Nell olhou pelo quanto do olho para aquele gesto. Naquele momento era tudo romântico, o põr-do-sol, as mãos dadas, ele próprio. Nell sempre soube que ele tinha um lado romântico, mas que nunca teve oportunidade de o mostrar. Ela até ficou surpreendida com o presente que ele lhe havia dado no Natal: um ursinho com todas as inicias da equipa e as iniciais dos nomes deles estavam juntas.

Nell era perspicaz e percebeu perfeitamente que o presente não foi ao acaso.

"Então que é que te fascina no pôr-do-sol?" – perguntou Nell.

"Tudo. Sempre que posso sento-me na areia a ouvir o barulho das ondas e observo-o,…faz-me pensar no futuro. Ironia, eu penso no futuro sem saber nada de mim, do passado. Nem sequer sei se irei conhecer alguém que me faça acreditar no futuro, no amor." – disse Callen olhando para o horizonte e desviando o olhar para Nell no final.

"Vais sim, se é que isso já não aconteceu…e acima de tudo tens pessoas que te adoram, tens uma família. Pode não ser de sangue, mas tens. Isso é o que importa."

"Pois. " – disse Callen olhando para os olhos de Nell. "Bem vamos indo?"

"Sim." – respondeu Nell largando a mão de Callen. Quando isso aconteceu ela sentiu um vazio e Callen também.

O resto do dia foi passado normalmente. Quando se deitaram, Callen lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu, os risos, as brincadeiras…as mãos. Numa coisa Nell tinha razão, ele já tinha encontrada a tal pessoa…ela, pelo menos pensava que sim. Quando ele lhe deu a mão ela não recusou. Sentirão os dois o mesmo? Talvez sim,…talvez não. Callen só sabia que ela era especial e não a queria perder.

Nell por outro lado pensava no homem que estava no quarto ao lado, de como ele pode ser tão generoso, atencioso,…romântico (Nell suspirou). Ele era perfeito com todas as letras. Tinha um coração enorme e mesmo quando ele disse todas aquelas piadas, ela não se importou porque no fundo ela sabe que ele disse aquilo como elogios. Era a maneira de ele expressar que gostava de alguém, dizendo piadas sobre essa pessoa.

O dia seguinte foi tranquilo. Depois de jantar Callen saiu para beber uma cerveja com Sam.

"Então como têm sido os dias de férias?" – perguntou Sam com um sorriso.

"Bons,…melhores do que eu pensava."

"Como assim melhores do que pensavas?"

"Ontem eu e a Nell fomos dar uma volta à praia e…"

"E…?" – disse Sam curioso.

"Isto é dificil." – disse Callen bebendo um gole. "Eu sei que nunca demonstro os meus sentimentos a este nível mas desta vez é diferente."

"Diferente como?"

"Nós ficamos a ver o pôr-do-sol…e eu dei-lhe a mão. Ela não recusou e eu não faço ideia se isso que dizer que também gosta de mim."

"Espera aí…tu gostas dela? Eu julguei que fosse só da minha imaginação quando vocês trocavam olhares no trabalho mas já estou a ver que não."

"Não Sam, não é a tua imaginação. Eu gosto mesmo dela. Não me perguntes como ou quando isto aconteceu, mas desde que me mudei para casa dela nós temos vindo a ficar mais próximos." - Sam ria-se. "Não gozes por amor de Deus. Eu sinto que estou apaixonado e, sinceramente,…acho que mereço isso. Já passei por tanto que mereço ser feliz!"

"Desculpa, mas isto é milagre. a falar de amor e a dizer que quer ser feliz. O ano pode estar a acabar mas este foi mesmo o momento do ano."

"Mas é verdade. Eu quero voltar a amar, quero deixar de andar à deriva! Quero ser feliz! Só não sei como avançar."

"Não forces nada, o que tiver de acontecer acontece. E para que fique bem claro,…eu apoio-te a 100%." – disse Sam.

"Obrigado, a sério."

"Não tens de quê. É para isso que servem os amigos." – disse Sam sorrindo e Callen retribuiu.

Era dia de Ano Novo e já estava toda a gente em casa de Hetty. Callen e Nell, Sam e Michelle, Deeks, Eric, Nate e Granger, por mais estranho que possa parecer.

O relógio marcava 6 horas e Callen já tinha posto "mãos à obra". Era ele que fazia o jantar. Os restantes estavam a conversar e a pôr a mesa. Ouviu-se a campainha…

"Eu abro!" – disse Deeks.

"Olá!" – disse Kensi.

"Oh meu Deus! Kensi!" – disse Deeks enquanto a abraçava. Todos se aperceberam e dirigiram-se à porta. "Não acredito que estás aqui!" – disse Deeks e para espanto de todos, beijou-a.

"A minha agente preferida!" – disse Callen abraçando-a.

"Também tive muitas saudades tuas Callen." – confessou enquanto o abraçava.

"Desculpa Kens, mas tenho de voltar para a cozinha."

"És tu a cozinhar?"

"Yup!"

Todos a cumprimentaram e foram para a sala . Estavam todos vestidos de uma maneira mais formal.

"Podem-se sentar. O jantar está pronto!" – disse Callen da cozinha.

"Cuidado que está quente. Aqui está …." – disse enquanto colocava a panela na mesa.

"Cheira bem!" – disse Michelle.

"E tenho a certeza que sabe ainda melhor!" – disse Callen rindo.

Estavam todos a jantar quando Nell viu Callen com um pano no ombro ( ele usava sempre um pano no ombro enquanto cozinhava) e começou a sorrir. Callen fez-lhe um olhar e ela apontou-lhe para o ombro. Callen percebeu e ambos trocaram um sorriso.

"Bem parece que temos um casalinho a bordo." – disse Hetty olhando para Kensi e Deeks.

"A noite ainda não acabou." – disse Sam olhando para Callen.

Callen apercebeu-se do olhar de Sam mas não fez nada para que não desconfiassem. Quando acabaram de comer Michelle e Eric lavaram a loiça e depois juntaram-se ao resto para jogarem "verdade ou consequência". Hetty e Granger estavam a vê-los jogar.

"Verdade ou consequência?" – perguntou Kensi a Nell.

"Verdade."

"Já alguma vez apanhaste o Callen sem camisola?" – perguntou Kensi, que sabia perfeitamente que ele se tinha mudado, enquanto se desculpava "mudamente" a Callen.

"…Já." – Nell corou e Callen começou-se a rir, abanando a cabeça.

"Ok esta noite promete." – disse Callen para si próprio.

"Verdade ou consequência?" – perguntou Sam a Callen.

"Consequência." – respondeu Callen trocando as voltas a Sam

"Tens de dar um beijo à Nell." – disse Sam. Callen deslocou-se para dar um beijo na bochecha de Nell. Nell parecia estar nas nuvens, e aqueles 10 segundos pareciam uma eternidade.

"Feito." – disse Callen.

"Não era assim." – protestou Sam.

"Também não disseste como era." – disse Callen.

"Touché." – Callen riu-se.

À excepção de Sam, Callen e Nell, mais ninguém estranhou as perguntas. O jogo prosseguiu mas Callen desistiu, porque estava um pouco cansado e deitou-se um bocado no sofá. Passado meia hora Nell parou o jogo para ir à casa de banho e na vinda ela observou Callen a dormir e sem que ninguém visse ela deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca enquanto lhe colocava um cobertor para o manter quente.

Uma hora depois, por volta das 11:30 Callen acordou. Eles tinham começado a dançar e Nell estava com Eric. Callen quando os viu a dançar no jardim foi como se tivesse levado uma facada no peito. Levantou-se, foi buscar uma bebida e juntou-se ao bailarico.

"Posso?" – perguntou Callen a Eric.

"Claro." – disse Eric enquanto "entregava" Nell a Callen.

"Então dormiste bem dorminhoco?" – disse Nell sorrindo para Callen.

"Sim, na verdade dormi. Só não gostei do que vi quando acordei."

"O que é que viste?" – disse Nell colocando os braços à volta do pescoço de Callen enquanto dançavam ao som de "Just a Kiss".

"Tu e o Eric. Parece estúpido mas não gostei." – disse Callen colocando as mãos na cintura de Nell e puxando-a lentamente para ele.

Eles encaixavam-se na perfeição e, apesar de estarem alheios, todos os outros repararam nisso.

"Eu acho que eles fazem um casal bonito." – disse Michelle.

"Hu, hu." – disse Sam enquanto dançavam.

"Eu preciso de te dizer uma coisa senão sinto que vou asfixiar." – disse Callen.

"O que é?" – perguntou Nell.

"Eu acho que…depois do que aconteceu, a minha mudança e assim, tenho vindo a desenvolver sentimentos por ti,…não que já não os tivesse antes…mas…não era a mesma coisa." – disse cautelosamente enquanto estudava a reacção de Nell. "Tal como aconteceu à pouco, sinto que fervo por dentro quando algum homem se chega à tua beira. Não sou uma pessoa ciumenta, mas é isso que sinto…ciúmes. Depois de anteontem eu acho que muita coisa mudou, espero que para melhor, claro,…mas não faço ideia de como te sentes em relação a isso. Eu adorei a nossa saída…eu adorei todos os momentos,…mas não sei se fui o único. E quanto ao que disse sobre nunca me apaixonar por uma mulher com aqueles defeitos…é mentira. Talvez tenha sido a maneira que arranjei para esquecer o que sinto…mas não consigo. Tu és uma mulher linda e tenhas os defeitos que tiveres…eu não consigo parar o que sinto. É mais forte do que eu. Nunca me senti assim antes."

"Assim como?" – perguntou Nell suavemente, surpreendida com as palavras de Callen.

"...Apaixonado." – disse Callen sinceramente. "Sim Nell…eu estou apaixonado por ti!". Naquele momento Nell não necessitava de desejar mais nada. O seu último desejo já se tinha realizado.

Nell preparava-se para falar quando Sam os chamou porque já era tempo para a contagem. Sam sentiu-se um pouco culpado por os interromper, pois apercebeu-se que estavam a falar.

Callen suspirou e com uma mão nas costas de Nell conduziu-a para à beira dos restantes.

"Vê o relógio." – disse Callen a Sam enquanto preparava uma das garrafas de champanhe.

"Preparem-se. Está quase!" – disse Sam.

"10" – disse Nate.

"9" – disse Granger.

"8" – disse Hetty.

"7" – disse Eric.

"6" – disse Michelle.

"5" – disse Sam.

"4" – disse Deeks.

"3" – disse Kensi.

"2" – disse Nell.

"1" – disse Callen.

"0. Feliz Ano Novo!" – disseram todos e ouvia-se o barulho das garrafas a abrir.

Todos se cumprimentavam. Callen cumprimentou quase toda a gente, faltava Nell. Assim que ele se aproximou ela beijou-o. Callen retribuiu e rodou-a no ar. Ele estava feliz.

"Feliz Ano Novo, G!" – disse Nell

"Feliz Ano Novo, Nell!" – disse Callen dando-lhe outro beijo. Todos estavam boquiabertos, à excepção de Sam. Nell e Callen estavam completamente felizes e quando viram todos confusos começaram-se a rir.

"Eu disse que a noite ainda não tinha acabado." – disse Sam a Hetty.

"Agora consigo perceber essa frase, Sr. Hanna." – disse Hetty sorrindo.

Callen e Sam serviram o champanhe e depois todos estiveram cerca de 15 minutos a apreciar o fogo de artifício. Todos estavam felizes.

"Parabéns…pelo namoro. Namoram certo?" – disse Kensi a Callen e Nell.

"Ah…" – disse Callen olhando para Nell esperando uma resposta.

"Bem,…não sei. Ainda não recebi nenhum pedido." – brincou Nell. Callen e Kensi riam.

"Ok,…vamos lá a isto!" – disse Callen enquanto colocava um joelho na relva. Todos estavam atentos. "Nell, aceitas ser a minha princesa, quer dizer minha namorada?" – perguntou Callen segurando-lhe as mãos rindo-se um pouco.

"Hum,…SIM! É claro que sim!" – respondeu Nell beijando-o de seguida. O beijo era intenso, apaixonado. Todos aplaudiam. Pode-se dizer que foi uma passagem de ano memorável.

Já na sala de estar…

"Então, o que é que ias dizer quando o meu querido companheiro nos interrompeu?" – perguntou Callen enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Nell. Nell que estava deitava no colo de Callen virou-se para o encarar.

"Ia dizer que não foste o único que adorou a saída e todos os outros momentos, que adorei e vou continuar a adorar as tuas piadas por mais parvas que sejam." – Callen riu. "Queria dizer-te que também sentia que as coisas tinham mudado, desde aquela pequena brincadeira na cozinha; que me queimei por tua causa."

"Como assim por minha causa?" – perguntou Callen fingindo que não tinha percebido.

"Não te faças de sonso." – disse Nell dando-lhe uma tapa no peito. "Queimei-me…por te ter visto sem camisola." – disse Nell enquanto passava a mão no peito de Callen.

"Uau, é bom saber que o treino me faz bem." – disse Callen rindo-se enquanto fazia músculo. Nell baixou-lhe o braço.

"Pára! Não quero que ninguém veja o quão forte o meu badboy é." – disse Nell com um olhar matreiro.

"É?" – disse beijando-a.

"É!" – continuou o beijo.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando todos se despediam para ir embora. Passados 30 minutos, Callen e Nell chegaram a casa.

"Bem eu vou vestir o pijama e já venho." – disse Nell. Callen deu-lhe um beijo.

"Ok. Eu vou acender a lareira e pôr um filme para ver-mos."

Depois de acender o lume, Callen também foi vestir o pijama e juntou-se a Nell que já estava no sofá. As luzes estavam todas apagadas, a única fonte de luz era a lareira. Isso deu à sala um ambiente mais romântico.

Ambos tinham-se deitado no sofá com uma manta a cobri-los. Callen estava com os braços à volta da cintura de Nell para impedir que ela caísse do sofá e porque simplesmente queria mantê-la junto a si. Ele não queria sair dali nunca mais.

Nell sentia-se segura nos braços de Callen. Estavam a ver o "The Ugly Truth". Callen ria-se e Nell não pode deixa de reparar no seu riso. Era contagiante, suave e fofo. Ela simplesmente amava-o.

"Callen?"

"Sim."

"O que é que irias dizer se não tivesses parado? Quando estávamos a almoçar?"

"Nada de mais. Só que julguei que a tua especialidade fosse…fazer com que homens como eu ficassem malucos por ti." – disse Callen com uma voz rouca que Nell amava.

"Tu és mesmo engraçadinho." – disse Nell enquanto o beijava.

Callen beijava apaixonadíssimamente. Ele próprio já é apaixonante.

"Eu amo-te." – sussurrou Callen.

"O quê?" – perguntou Nell estupefacta.

"Eu disse que te amo!"

"Eu também te amo Callen." – Os dois beijaram-se. "E então tens planos para este ano?"

"Não diria propriamente um plano,…é mais uma prenda e ela está a olhar para mim neste momento." – Callen sorriu enquanto acariciava a bochecha de Nell. "Mas sim tenho planos, não para este ano,…para o futuro. Nunca tinha parado para pensar no que realmente quero, mas agora já consigo. Depois de tudo o que me tinha acontecido, eu tinha deixado de fazer planos…deixava que os outros fizessem por mim, porque não tinha ninguém que me mostrasse o sentido da vida. Mas agora tenho essa pessoa e também tenho planos que quero realizar."

"Quais são esses planos?" – perguntou Nell acariciando na cara.

"Casar, ter filhos…ter uma família. Acordar todos os dias e ver a pessoa que amo ao meu lado, adormecer com um beijo de boa noite dessa mesma pessoa…Quero realizar isto contigo, Nell." – Nell não conseguiu conter uma lágrima de felicidade que lhe caia pelo rosto enquanto beijou Callen.

"Eu também, Callen. Quero realizar tudo isso contigo. Não importa o quão longo é o caminho, o que importa é que o façamos bem. Podemos cair mas iremos sempre levantar-nos."

"Agora posso dizer que vou olhar para o futuro deixando o passado para trás. Porque agora tenho a minha estrela- guia." – disse Callen sorrindo para Nell.

Continuaram a ver o filme até que Callen adormeceu. Nell desligou a TV e aconchegou-se a ele. Mesmo a dormir, Callen nunca a largou. Nell sorriu para a figura de Callen a dormir e deu-lhe um beijo. Nell adormeceu nos braços de Callen.

Agora só o futuro ditará o destino destes dois apaixonados.


End file.
